Valeri Bure
| birth_place = Moscow, Russia | draft = 33rd overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2004 }} Valeri Bure (born Valeri Vladimirovich Bure on June 13, 1974) is a Russian-American former ice hockey right winger. He played 10 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Montreal Canadiens, Calgary Flames, Florida Panthers, St. Louis Blues and Dallas Stars. He is the brother of Pavel Bure. As a second round selection of the Montreal Canadiens (33rd overall) at the 1992 NHL Entry Draft, Valeri appeared in one NHL All-Star Game in 2000. He led the Flames in scoring with 35 goals and 75 points in 1999–2000, a season in which he and his brother Pavel combined to set an NHL record for goals by a pair of siblings with 93. Valeri left his home in the Soviet Union in 1991 to play junior hockey in the Western Hockey League (WHL) for the Spokane Chiefs. A two-time WHL all-star, he was the first Russian player in the league's history. Internationally, Valeri represented Russia on numerous occasions. He was a member of the bronze medal-winning squad at the 1994 World Junior Championship and was a two-time medalist at the Winter Olympics. He and the Russians won the silver medal in 1998 and bronze in 2002. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Valeri played three games during the 1990–91 season with HC CSKA Moscow of the Soviet Championship League prior to leaving the Soviet Union. As a 17-year-old, he was eligible to play junior hockey upon his arrival in North America, and joined the Spokane Chiefs of the Western Hockey League (WHL). In doing so, he became the first Russian player in the league's history. Valeri joined the team one year before the Canadian Hockey League (of which the WHL is a member) instituted an import draft. He recorded 49 points in 53 games in 1991–92 for the Chiefs, his first season in the WHL. The Montreal Canadiens selected him with their second round pick (33rd overall) at the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. The NHL Central Scouting Bureau praised Valerie as being a good skater. In its assessment, the Bureau added: "very smart around the net; good passer, playmaker. Good shot, quick release. Will take a hit to make the play. Good competitor." He returned to Spokane for the 1992–93 season where Bure led his team and finished second overall in WHL scoring with 147 points. Valeri's 68 goals that season remains a Chiefs' franchise record. He was named to the WHL's West Division First All-Star Team. He attended Montreal's training camp prior to the 1993–94 season, but was again returned to his junior team. Valeri recorded 102 points in his final season in the WHL and was named to the Second All-Star Team. During his three seasons with Spokane, he recorded 298 points and stands fourth on the Chiefs' all-time scoring list. Montreal Canadiens Upon turning professional in 1994–95, Valeri spent the majority of the season with Montreal's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Fredericton Canadiens. He had 23 goals and 48 points in 45 games for the club. He earned a recall to Montreal late in the season and made his NHL debut on February 28, 1995, against the New York Islanders. His first goal came two weeks later, on March 15, against goaltender Wendell Young of the Pittsburgh Penguins. In 24 games with Montreal, Valeri scored 3 goals and added an assist. Playing in his brother's shadow (Pavel had become a superstar in Vancouver), he struggled to live up to the expectations placed on him. Valeri scored 22 goals and 42 points in his first full season in Montreal (in 1995–96), but he scored only 14 goals the following season. He battled injuries that season; two concussions and a kidney injury limited him to 64 games (which was 13 fewer than the previous season). At five feet, ten inches (178 cm) tall, Valeri was a smaller player in the NHL. His linemates Saku Koivu (five foot ten) & Oleg Petrov (five foot nine) were similarly diminutive and the trio were known in Montreal as the "Smurf line". Calgary Flames After playing 50 games for the Canadiens in 1997–98, Valeri was traded to the Calgary Flames in a February 1, 1998, deal in exchange for Jonas Hoglund & Zarley Zalapski. The deal was welcomed by Valeri, who appreciated both the ability to play closer to his family on the west coast as well as increased opportunity by joining a young Flames team. Valeri recorded his first career hat trick in one of his first games in Calgary, against the Edmonton Oilers. He appeared in 16 games with the Flames that season and scored 38 points in 66 games combined between Montreal and Calgary. His offensive ability emerged in Calgary as he became one of the team's leading scorers. His totals of 26 goals and 53 points in 1998–99 were both third best on the team; at one point of the season, Bure scored the game-winning goal in four consecutive victories for Calgary. The departure of Flames' star Theoren Fleury added pressure on Bure to be an offensive leader in 1999–2000 and he responded to become one of the NHL's early scoring leaders. He used his speed and skating ability to good effect and was eighth in league scoring by mid-December. Valeri was named to the World team at the 2000 All-Star Game where he played on a line with his brother. Pavel was named most valuable player of the game by scoring three goals, two of them assisted by Valeri, in a 9–4 victory over North America. He completed the season as the Flames leader in goals (35) and points (75, 14th overall in the NHL) and was the only player on the team to appear in all 82 games. Pavel scored 58 goals for the Florida Panthers and the brothers' combined total of 93 goals set an NHL record for a set of siblings. Though his offensive production declined in 2000–01, Valeri's 27 goals was second on the team to Jarome Iginla's 31 and he finished third with 55 points. He became embroiled in a power struggle with his coaches, first Don Hay who was dismissed mid-season and then Greg Gilbert as both wanted him play a more defensive-minded game. He struggled to adapt and at one point was held out of the Flames lineup by Gilbert in response. He was rumoured to have asked for a trade out of Calgary and the Florida Panthers (who had acquired Pavel), Buffalo Sabres and New York Rangers were among the teams who showed interest in his services. On June 24, 2001, the Flames traded Valeri (along with Jason Wiemer) to the Panthers for Rob Niedermayer and a second round draft pick. Florida, St. Louis and Dallas As his contract had expired, Valeri was a restricted free agent. Initially unable to come to an agreement with the Panthers on salary, he did not sign until late September. The delay resulted in his being a brief hold-out from Florida's training camp in advance of the 2001–02 season. Injury interrupted the start of Valeri's Panthers career as a knee ailment that began bothering him before the season worsened as he played the first games of the campaign Tests revealed damage to his right knee that required arthroscopic surgery to repair. He missed 37 games while recovering. A second knee injury ended Valeri's season in mid-March as the Panthers had fallen out of playoff contention. His brother had already been traded by that point, and the Panthers were also making Valeri available in potential deals. He appeared in only 31 games and recorded 18 points. Valeri remained with the Panthers as the 2002–03 season began, but his year was marked by an offensive slump. He was also hampered by a hairline fracture to his wrist after Keith Primeau slashed him during an early December game against the Philadelphia Flyers. With only 5 goals and 26 points in 46 games for Florida, Valeri was traded on March 11, 2003, to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for defenceman Mike Van Ryn. Another knee injury (this time a sprained ligament) kept Valeri out of the Blues lineup for much of the remainder of the season. He recorded two assists each in five regular season and six post-season games for St. Louis. After the season, the Blues placed him on waivers and he returned to Florida upon being claimed by the Panthers. Free of injury for the first time in two seasons, Valeri was one of the Panthers' offensive leaders in 2003–04. He reached 20 goals for the fifth time in his NHL career and as the season's trade deadline approached, was Florida's leading scorer with 45 points. However, as the Panthers were out of playoff contention, they traded him to the Dallas Stars on March 9, 2004 in exchange for Drew Bagnall and a draft pick. He was placed on the Stars' top line with Mike Modano & Jere Lehtinen and he recorded 7 points in 13 games to conclude the regular season. Valeri added three assists in five playoff games. An unrestricted free agent following the 2004 playoffs, Valeri did not play anywhere in 2004–05 as the entire NHL season was canceled due to a labor dispute. He signed a one-year contract with the Los Angeles Kings for the 2005–06 season when the league resumed operations. Valeri never played a regular season game for the Kings. A back injury suffered during the pre-season (initially just described as "soreness") kept him out of the regular lineup. The injury ultimately required surgery and a second surgery on his hip caused Bure to miss the entire season. At the age of 31, he opted to retire following the surgeries. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Valeri made his debut internationally with the Russian national junior team at the 1994 World Junior Championship. He was the leading scorer of the bronze medal-winning Russians with eight points in six games and was named to the tournament's All-Star Team. That same year, Valeri first played with the senior team as he scored three goals in six contests at the 1994 World Championship in a fifth-place effort. After appearing in one game at the inaugural World Cup of Hockey in 1996, Valeri played in his first of two Olympic Games in 1998. The tournament marked the first time he played with his brother Pavel since they were briefly teammates with CSKA Moscow in 1991. Valeri scored one goal in the tournament and Russia advanced to the gold medal game. They settled for the silver medal after being shut out by Dominik Hasek and the Czech Republic. He returned for the 2002 Salt Lake Games. He scored a goal in the tournament as Russia won the bronze medal. Russia invited Valeri to play at the 2004 World Cup of Hockey, but as he was without an NHL contract at the time, he declined to play due to a lack of proper insurance in the event of injury. Accolades Personal Life Valeri is the younger son of Vladimir and Tatiana Bure. Vladimir (whose family originated from Furna, Switzerland) was an Olympic swimmer who won four medals for the Soviet Union at three Olympic Games between 1968 and 1976. His family had a noble history: his ancestors made precious watches for Russian tsars from 1815–1917 and as craftsmen of the imperial family, they were granted noble status. Valeri was around nine years old when his parents separated. In 1991, he joined his father and brother, Pavel in moving to North America as his elder sibling embarked on a NHL career with the Vancouver Canucks. His mother arrived two months later. They settled initially in Los Angeles where Vladimir continued to train & coach both Valeri and Pavel in hockey and physical conditioning, however, they both became estranged from their father (along with his second wife and their half-sister Katya) by 1998. Neither brother has explained a reason for the split. On June 22, 1996, Valeri married actress Candace Cameron on June 22, 1996. They were introduced by Cameron's "Full House" cast mate Dave Coulier at a charity hockey game. The couple has three children: daughter Natasha (b. 1998) and sons Lev (b. 2000) & Maksim (b. 2002). In December of 2001, he became an American citizen. Valeri cited his family as the reason he retired from hockey in 2005. He felt he could return from his surgeries, but he wanted to spend time with his children & allow his wife to return to acting. The family are Christians. In 2007, Valeri and his wife opened a Florida restaurant called "The Milk and Honey Café", but they closed the business when the family moved to California. They operate a Napa Valley, California winery, Bure Family Wines. He developed an interest in wine early in his NHL career that he described as growing into a passion, saying: "I fell in love with the behind-the-scenes work and being able to start from the vineyard and put it into a bottle. It's an amazing process." He modified the Russian imperial seal his great-grandfather stamped on his watches to use as his company's label. In 2010, Valeri returned to the ice in 2010 as a contestant on the second season of the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's figure skating reality show "Battle of the Blades." The series is a competition that pairs a former professional hockey player with a figure skater. His partner was Ekaterina Gordeeva. The pair won the competition and shared a $100,000 prize donated to charities of their choice. Valeri's donation was made to Compassion Canada. Category:1974 births Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Russian ice hockey right wingers Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:HC CSKA Moscow players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Spokane Chiefs players